They Met at the Coffee Cart
by etakkate
Summary: They met at the coffee cart... 365 days later than they had agreed to. A whole lot can change with a single orbit of the earth around the sun. Complete & utter romantic FLUFF!


**They met at the coffee cart... 365 days later than they had agreed to. A whole lot can change with a single orbit of the earth around the sun. Complete & utter romantic FLUFF!**

**For the sake of this fic - The original coffee cart date was set in spring and their daughter is about three months old now. **

**This should be a part of my SCOOP in the SNOOP series but I thought it could also stand alone. It will make a little more sense to read (and review :) that first but there is no need to.**

**BTW, ****I THRIVE on reviews!**

**I don't own Bones.**

* * *

><p>He knew she knew. He had seen the bold red circle drawn briskly around the date on the calendar that hung idly on their fridge.<p>

_Their_ fridge.

_Their_ date.

Though it had been almost 730 days since they had made it – the slight reference of that date brought a tingle deep down in his belly.

She knew he knew she knew. He was a detective after all – a sentimental one at that. Something as out of the ordinary as a thick red line circling a date that was sure to spark an emotional response from him was guaranteed to bring awareness with it.

If he realise that their sessions with Dr Sweets were getting a little more _personal_ – he didn't let on. The fact that they were requested to write a heartfelt prose for their partner didn't seem to faze the FBI Agent and he followed through despite his normally desperate public avoidance of such topics as intimate as love.

Two days before their coffee cart date arrived, he awoke to discover her neat cursive gracing the space below _their date_, "Formal attire requested XXXX, B"

The confirmation of the fact that she _knew_ brought a cocky smile to his face. His Bones was evolving... into a romantic, sappy, gorgeously wonderful woman. The thought made him smile wider... without reservation.

His confidence brightened with the knowing look that Angela gave him when he asked her to mind Chrissy that night. She said it was taken care of but the wink she gave him was one of devious awareness.

It was still slightly daylight – almost dusk when he arrived. They hadn't agreed on a time but it was an unspoken agreement that they meet in the late afternoon.

He knew that she knew. He knew that she would be there but he never expected her to be dressed as she was. He kind of felt a bit out of place rocking up to a coffee cart in a tux but when he saw her... phwah! When he saw her – it was as if _nothing_ _else_ mattered.

_Breathtaking_... there was simply no other way to describe the vision that stood before him. If he were to ever imagine himself marrying her (in his wildest, most untamed dreams) _this_ was _exactly_ how he'd imagined her to look.

Her hair pulled up in a casual yet elegant mess of curls, scented blooms of gardenia peeking subtly out from soft cascading tendrils. The captivating ice blue of her eyes was framed and set alight in a sultry smoky haze. Completing her face was an intricate drop of chandelier earrings.

Knee length ashen silk fabric, clung to her curves on the bias – showcasing the generous swell of her milk-laden breasts and almost pre baby belly. The fact that it was still slightly rounded filled him with pride at the fact that it was _his_ baby girl that she had nurtured for a full nine months prior.

Only he knew of the fine shiny lines that trickled from her navel out across the expanse of her sumptuous belly – the same lines that he silently worshipped – grateful for their presence for he knew that they were lines only granted to a mother and a nurturer.

In that moment when her smoky eyes met his he knew... he knew _she_ knew that they were meant for each other. He saw – for a fraction of a second – that she believed in the fate that had brought the two together.

Before he realised, he found himself in her arms. And before he could say a word, she kissed him, smiled nervously and unfolded a warn piece of paper with a jittery hand. Speaking in the prose he'd come to know, love and crave...

A year later than we'd planed, yet not a moment all too soon,

We meet here at our special place today,

You have my heart within your hands, Booth, it just seemed so opportune,

That we use our special place to meet halfway.

...

This past year has been a blur, of heartbreak, tears and joy

Yet I have never felt as happy as I do,

And so, now I must concur, to your matrimony ploy,

If you'll have me – I propose to marry you.

...

I anticipated this – your expression glazed; wide-eyed,

So I'll give you but a chance to think it through.

To reflect and reminisce, on the fact that: yes I lied,

About your archaic, matrimonial point of view.

...

For what it's worth I feel remorse; on occasion I can be wrong,

Though it's rare – Yes, I still apologise.

Even though there is divorce, I believe that we'll hold strong,

And we can weather all the fall-shorts and the highs.

...

At this point I need to know, so please give a little nod

If you accept then we'll commence and be on our way.

Then pending apropos, I'll deploy your squinty squad

That they may witness our wedding vows today.

...

Suddenly aware of what she was suggesting, Booth scanned his surroundings thinking for sure he was dreaming. But, sure enough, over by the coffee cart – Gordon Gordon Wyatt who led the group grinned and waved innocently.

Beside him, out of the DC scenery materialised the squints - Sweets, Cam, Michelle, Angela and Jack – smiling ear to ear. Little Michael and Chrissy sat side by side in a double stroller – Chrissy fast asleep and Michael gargling happily beside her.

From his peripheral vision Booth then became aware of a tuxed-out Parker, Hank and Max who tried to hide their excitement as they made their way over to the group.

Booth expression glowed with surprise – it began within the depths of his wide-eyed stare then as awareness dawned, a radiant smile broke through his shocked facade and a stunned; hiccupy laugh fell happily from his lips.

His whole love life flashed before him. Rebecca, Temperance, Tessa, Temperance, Catherine, Temperance, Hannah, Temperance... Bones. _She_ was the Alpha and the Omega. She was the beginning of his heartache and the end of it. This was the climax that he never dared imagine.

"Yes"

Surprised, Brennan's lips quirked into that half smile he so adored, "Yes? As in - Yes, you'll marry me... now? Today?"

He threw his head back and laughed at the absurdity of her doubt, "Yeah, Bones – YES, absa-freaking-lutely YES!"

She smiled full wattage then and pulled him excitedly over to the coffee cart where their friends cheered at the sight of Brennan's excited thumbs up and radiant beaming smile.

* * *

><p>After rounds of "Congratulations" and hugs and perhaps the tenth outburst of, "Oh my God, Bones! We are getting married!" The small wedding party began to slowly move over to a temporary pavilion by the water.<p>

A photographer unobtrusively shot the evening – capturing moment after moment of intimate expressions of the joy and love that had become the Booth-Brennan family.

A string quartet stood an easy distance away. Their resined bows gliding lyrically across resonant strings – audibly setting the mood as the moon shone serenely over top.

Shear white curtains gently danced in the breeze – a protective border to the joyous ceremony within. A small podium to the front swathed in fresh ivory blooms indicated the "alter" in front of which was seating for the group.

The calm scent of gardenia blooms wafted and weaved it's way sweetly through the gathering whilst candle-lit vases flickered happily upon the blossom dressed tables that were to the back of the room awaiting the night's wedding feast.

White fairy lights draped criss-cross high above the guests providing an intimate feel to the pavilion – romantically illuminating the ivory flower filled room - flawlessly setting the scene for this inevitable chapter in their almost decade-long epic dance of love.

To Booth's surprise, one of Gordon Gordon's many talents was that he was a Marriage Celebrant and the Chef had been thrilled by the honour of marrying this most intriguing couple.

An elegant posy of gardenias, freesias, ivory roses and Swarovski studded daisies wrapped tightly in a length of silver satin was the bride's bouquet. She was every bit as beautiful to him as she was the first moment he saw her only now, he had come to know her in a way that only time could grant so he was _that_ much more in love with her in this moment – standing beside her at the "alter".

She licked her glossy pink tinged lips and smiled up at him, a nervous glow gracing the creamy skin of her neck. He smiled warmly back at his soon to be wife, took a deep calming breath and turned to face their celebrant.

"Let's get this show on the road shall we?" Wyatt's stridently accented voice earned a hushing silence over the gathering and out as far as the quartet on the lawn whilst the group turned in their seats to face the subjects of the celebration.

"Welcome, friends to this most auspicious occasion that is the union of Special Agent Seeley Booth and Doctor Temperance Brennan," the celebrant winked affectionately at the bride, "in what is said to be the outdated... archaic... and prePOSterous institution that is marriage."

A quiet giggle erupted through the guests as Booth smiled charmingly at his smug looking partner. She winked impishly – Temperance Brennan would not go down without one final dig.

Gordon Gordon Wyatt delivered a wonderful speech about brain and heart; coffee and pie; science and fate. His humour kept all but baby Chrissy interested whilst Angela took her aside for a expressed bottle feed. Satisfied, full and contentedly slumbering, the tiny charge returned in the arms of the artist just as the vows were about to be read.

Booth looked up somewhat panicked realising that he, in fact did not _have_ vows to read and the thought of an impromptu speech had him tugging nervously at his tie. Hell, he didn't even have a _ring_!

Noticing Booth's sudden unease, Sweets pulled out a black velvet box and the prose that Booth had written in couple's therapy the fortnight before. It had all been a part of Brennan's ingenious effort to surprise Booth with the romantic matrimonial union that she believed he deserved. And judging by the breath of relief he blew at the sight of his own familiar scrawl – it was well worth the deception.

He gratefully took both objects and opened the box. It was stunning and so Bones-like - simple white gold band with a 1k brilliant cut diamond solitaire - sitting in a practical bezel setting. Sliding the ring loosely onto his little finger – he snapped the box shut and placed it in his pocket.

Booth took a deep breath and turned to his bride.

_Temperance,_

_I love you Bones because I __**know**__ you_

_On the inside and on the outside_

_I love you because you're fiercely loyal_

_I love you because behind your genius you're equally as vulnerable_

_Your heart is beautiful _

_Your eyes are mesmerizingly stunning_

_You are the most __**captivating**__ woman I have ever had the privilege of knowing_

_You __**dazzle**__ me Bones_

– _every day_

_You make want to be a better man _

_and a better Father _

_and a better Agent _

_..._

Booth looked up from his paper, folded it and put it into his pocket. He took Brennan's hands in his and held her gaze as he spoke from heart.

...

_I am so amazed that you are giving me the opportunity to be your husband_

_I promise to love you through sickness, health, children and laughter_

_Because I __**knew**__ Bones... _

_...Temperance, I __**knew **__-__right from that moment I first laid eyes on you_

_And with this ring – this... __**archaic**__ symbol of eternal, unending love _

_I pledge my heart _

_My mind_

_and my life_

_to you_

_Always. _

_..._

A plump, happy tear wandered lazily over her cheek as he slipped the ring over her finger. His thumb glossed over the salty trail upon her cheek and she cleared her throat...

_..._

_Booth,_

_I have never believed in fairy tales or magical fabrications_

_I never believed in soul mates or monogamous sex relations _

_I have never believed in making love or enchanted expectations _

_Until I met you, Booth_

_..._

_I have never believed in marriage or its archaic implications_

_I have always challenged religion and it's marital celebrations_

_I have never felt the urge to wed nor the slightest inclination_

_Until I met you, Booth_

_..._

_So as I stand here at the "alter" with you here by my side_

_Becoming more than partners and about to become your bride_

_It is with the __**greatest**__ of pleasure that together we are tied _

_I give myself to you, Booth_

_..._

_And along with this your ring, I freely gift my heart_

_And pledge upon my soul that only death could tear apart_

_Together as a family - in marriage we now start_

_I now give myself to you, Booth..._

_... I give all of "me" to you._

_..._

Booth huffed a frustrated laugh at the fact that she had reduced him to snivelling tears – along with every one of their guests. Her beautiful eyes glowed sapphire and water-rimmed as she slipped the simple white gold band over his finger, struggling over his knuckle... then...

Perfect fit.

Just like them.

tugging them out of their love-locked gaze, their friendly resident celebrant boomed proudly, "And so, it is with the _greatest_ of pleasure – that I now pronounce thee - husband and wife!"

The small gathering of friends and family stood and cheered. Noses were blown, tears were wiped and babies were woken.

Amidst the flurry, Booth didn't wait for the traditional invitation – he pulled his wife into his arms, nose-to-nose and offered a teary whisper, "Thank you for loving me Bones."

"I find that despite my initial efforts to the contrary – I simply have no choice in the matter, Booth."

He kissed her then – with enough passion to bring tears to their eyes once more.

And with their closest of friends and family amidst a feast fit for a vegetarian Queen (supplied by the culinary King) – the newly retitled Husband and Wife joyfully celebrated the scientifically unproven phenomenon that is _**love**_.

* * *

><p><strong>My romantic heart glossed over the leeedle detail that it takes three days to get a marriage licence in DC. I assume Gordon Gordon pulled some strings there, lol.<strong>

**PLEASE, please review and let me know what you think - it was my first wedding fic and I am nervous!**


End file.
